


Good Boy

by Mysticeyes2987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: Remus is taking a bath. Sirius decides to join.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 41





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TTBret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTBret/gifts).



Remus sighed as he sank down to his chin in the water. It was one of those rare nights where the dorm was quiet. James was at Quidditch practice, Frank and Peter were out with their respective dates and Sirius.... 

Well, Remus didn't know where Sirius was, but he was probably out with James at the Quidditch pitch. Not that Remus cared. 

_ Liar.  _

His eyes slipped closed, pushing away the thought and he ducked beneath the water. It was just a few degrees shy of scorching and  _ Merlin _ it felt amazing. With the full moon having passed just a few days ago, his muscles still ached from the change. He broke the surface a moment later, the cooler air making him shudder. 

It shouldn't bother him that Sirius was out. Padfoot could take care of himself and he loved Quidditch almost as much as James did. But that didn't stop Remus for wanting him near regardless. He blamed it on the moon, messing with his hormones and thoughts as well as everything else. In a few more days, the itch to feel Sirius beneath him would fade to the back of his mind where it belonged and everything would be back to normal. For three more weeks anyway. But if he was being completely honest, it was getting worse. The need to be close to Sirius, to feel him.

With every full moon, the need to claim his boyfriend was getting stronger. No one else seemed to notice, after all he and Sirius had been steady for almost a year, but... 

The water suddenly felt warmer, and Remus looked down and sighed. That was another thing. His... recovery period had shortened. And Merlin knew Sirius didn't help. If anything he encouraged it, especially around the Full moon. 

When Moony took over. 

Remus glanced back toward the door of the bathroom, checking one last time to make sure the room was properly empty before he wrapped a hand around his half hard erection. It was far too easy, to lean back against the wall of the tub, close his eyes and pretend it was Sirius' hand instead of his own. Too easy to picture the damn smirk his lover had whenever he made Remus lose control.

His fingers tightened, thumb brushing against the head as he let the fantasy take hold. Imagined the hazed grey eyes watching his every expression, lips twitching into something that would almost look sinister if it wasn't such a bloody turn on. Sirius would take this time to lean over him, nipping his ear almost too sharply and Remus felt his head fall back almost on instinct. It should bother him how much control the wizard had over him. But at the same time.....

"Sirius..." He could already feel himself tightening, the pleasure causing a soft moan to leave his lips. It sounded louder in here, bouncing off the tile. But no one was here to hear him so it didn't-

The door opened a moment later, causing Remus to jolt up, his legs bending up toward his chest in a sad attempt to hide what he had been doing. Sirius slid into view, moving the towel off of the chair beside the tub and sitting with his chest against the back. 

"Sounds like you were having fun." Sirius grinned, that stupid bloody smirk making his cock twitch. Damn it, why hadn't he heard him come in? If Sirius was back, then that meant that James wasn't too far behind.

Remus didn't answer him, his arms crossing over the tops of his knees as if to further hide the fact that he had been jerking off to an imaginary version of his boyfriend. He saw Sirius' eyes shift down, saw that damn smirk widen as his boyfriend's gaze rose once again to meet his own. 

"Well? Aren't you going to finish?" Sirius' head tilted to the side, so much like Padfoot it would have been humorous if Remus wasn't so turned on. He studied the dark haired boy for a moment, wishing he had a witty comeback but before he could think of one, he heard the dorm door open. James had returned. Bloody perfect.

"Pads? Moony? Anyone here? Oh..hmm..." James had apparently found Remus' wand on the bed and drawn conclusions. But thankfully, he didn't try to find Remus, instead his footsteps moved away from the door and deeper into the room.

" _ Colloportus _ ." Sirius whispered, locking the door before James could change his mind and burst in on them. If James came in, it would ruin all of the fun. He turned back to Remus, sticking the wand back into his belt. The silence was only broken by the sounds of James' Quidditch gear hitting the floor.

"Do it." It wasn't unusual for Sirius to give demands, but for some reason it felt... different. Maybe because of the moon, maybe because Sirius had conveniently forgotten the silencing spell, and Remus had left his wand sitting on the bed. Remus bit his lip, hesitating for a moment before he slowly relaxed, unfolding his legs and leaning back against the tub. If Sirius wanted a show, well. Remus would give him one. 

His fingers returned, sliding against the already heated skin. The pleasure was more intense now. Knowing that Sirius was watching, that they could literally be walked in at any moment, locking spells or not, only seemed to make it harder to concentrate on what he was doing. A soft moan slipped past his lips and movement on his right hand Remus looking back at Sirius. 

Sirius had a finger pressed to his lips, his eyes sliding over to glance at the door. The silence had returned, but Remus could still hear James in the room. Sirius’ lips twitched as his eyes followed Remus' hand, watching it move slowly up and down. Remus breath hitched, biting the inside of his cheek to keep the sounds in. He could feel Sirius eyes on him, watching him. 

And it was intoxicating.

In no time at all he was fighting the ball of heat pooling in the bit of his stomach, his eyes drifting closed as he drowned in the pleasure. He could hear Sirius, smell him. Remus tried to push down the pleasure, drawing the moment out. He didn't want this to end yet, not when he felt more than heard Sirius' breath hitch. Remus glanced back at Sirius and huffed out a soundless moan. 

Sirius' hands were gripping the back of the chair, knuckles bleeding white as he watched in an effort to keep from reaching out and touching him. His eyes were almost completely black, only the smallest sliver of grey was left and the torn look of want and lust was almost enough to push him over. Almost. Remus felt the rest of the world fade away as his hand quickened, drawing out the pleasure as long as he could. He could hold on, he could keep from finishing for thirty more seconds. Teasing Sirius just as much as Sirius teased-

"Cum, Remus." Sirius' whisper made his control snap like a twig. With a jolt Remus came, spilling into the cooling water. It felt like all of his energy had bled out along with the climax, leaving him boneless and breathing as quietly as his lungs would allow. The last thing he wanted to deal with was another lecture from James about the use of silencing spells. Sirius’ soft hum had Remus opening his eyes again (he hadn't even realized he'd closed them) to look at his lover. Sirius had his usual smug smirk, eyes still clouded with need as they met Remus'. 

"Good Boy."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by TTBret. Thank you, TT, for inspiring us all.


End file.
